


Thighs

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Butt Plugs, Carl's okay with it, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk?, Hand Jobs, I'm just a dirty birdy, M/M, Negan loves the shit out of Carl's thighs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thigh Obsession, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Negan loves Carl's thighs.





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt by @Winchester-Mermaid-Friend on Tumblr: "I, in all honesty, just want a smutty Cegan one-shot where Negan is absolutely obsessed with Carls thighs tbfh.
> 
> (If anyone would write this for me for my bd I’d probably cry)"
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D <3

Carl’s thighs were the bane of his existence. They were beautifully pale, and smooth to the touch; he loved nothing more than running his hands and tongue over them. Hell, he could spend the rest of his life worshipping them and be completely happy. They were slender, but he didn’t have a major thigh gap, and the way they felt wrapped around his waist while he plowed into him was one of the best feelings in the world.

 

The teen was very much aware of Negan’s very obvious obsession with his thighs, and he didn’t mind it. He knew literally anybody else would probably be concerned but it made him feel good. The way the older man made him feel when he touched them, or used his lips on them like they were something precious that deserved all of the attention in the world was oddly sweet. He knew the man loved everything about his body, he commented on it daily but there was apparently just something about this particular part of his body that got him going.

_____

 

Tonight he was wearing black over-the-knee socks and one of Negan’s white t-shirts with nothing else under it except a jeweled butt plug; the shirt being long enough to hide it. His hair was up in a ponytail while he sat in the older man’s bed, reading. It was around 10:00pm and he was due back from work any minute; he’d had a big meeting this afternoon that he’d been stressing over all week so he’d probably be stressed out when he came home. Carl was more than happy to settle in bed and give him something to come home to to relieve himself.

 

Like clockwork, at around 10:10pm he heard the front door shut and lock. The sound of Negan setting his brief case and keys down, hanging up his coat, taking off his shoes..He could hear the footsteps approaching the bedroom door, so he made sure to settle onto his stomach and let the shirt ride up a bit to show part of his bare bottom and his thighs.

 

When the bedroom door opened, Negan had to take a moment. The teen looked like he’d purposely made himself look like a treat for him (which, ideally wasn’t that crazy of an thought.) He could see the jewel on the plug in his bottom glinting in the light; the pink always was his favorite. But what his eyes immediately shot to after that, were the beautiful thighs being displayed between his ass and the top edge of the socks.

 

The older man shucked off his jacket, tossing it aside carelessly along with his tie. He got out of his shirt and pants as quickly as he could, crawling onto the bed to smooth his hands up the milky skin. “You dress up just for me, baby?”

 

Carl chuckled quietly and set the book aside, looking over his shoulder. “Yes, I did. I know you had that big meeting today, thought you might need a bit of relief when you got home.”

 

“God what did I ever to to deserve you…” the man groaned, leaning down to scatter warm kisses everywhere he could reach. “I gotta ask, I’ve been wantin’ to try something..and since you have the plug in I might get to try it tonight.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I want to fuck your thighs.” The man murmured, nipping and sucking deep purple marks into the skin on his perky cheeks. The teen had one of the prettiest asses he’d ever had the pleasure of burying himself into every night, if he was being honest.

 

“Hmm..okay, sure baby.”

 

“Really?” Carl bit back a chuckle at how hopeful the man sounded.

 

“Yes, really. Grab the lube.” When the man moved off of him to grab the bottle from the bedside table, the teen sat up and pulled off the t-shirt to toss it aside. It left him in nothing but the socks, which stood stark against his pale skin. He heard the man make a satisfied sound as he ran calloused fingers lightly down his spine. He slipped off his boxers and chucked them aside, feeling himself practically salivate at the sight before him.

 

“You have no fuckin’ idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Carl heard the sound of the cap popping open, and the sound of the slick liquid being squirted into the man’s palm that was so familiar, his stomach automatically did a happy flip of arousal from it.

 

“I bet I do. I know about your obsession, you know.” He let the older man use his free hand to adjust his legs together how he wanted them, while the other focused on slicking up his hard length. Negan would probably be ashamed if he wasn’t so damn aroused.

 

“I know. Stay just like this, darlin’.” He wrapped an arm around Carl’s waist, using his other hand to guide his length to press gently between the teen’s thighs. The groan of satisfaction he let out made Carl’s cock twitch, while he looked down to watch it happen. The older man was sizeable, so he could just see the head peek through each time he gave a small thrust. It should be weird, whatever this was that they were doing but yet he found it turning him on further.

 

“Oh fuck…this is even better than I imagined baby. You feel so perfect.” He sighed, leaning in to kiss at his neck and shoulder, using his hand that still had some excess lube on it to wrap around the teen’s length and jerk him in time with his movements. Carl reached his hands back to tangle into the man’s hair, letting his own sounds of pleasure escape.

 

Each snap of Negan’s hips jostled the plug inside of him, which was nestled snugly against his prostate. He was seeing stars, and he wasn’t even being legitimately fucked. The man just had a way of getting him off that he knew it would never matter what they actually did; as long as it was Negan on him.

 

“Negan.. _Negan_ please..please fuck..just..faster..” The teen whimpered out, groaning happily when the man’s thrusts increased, and in turn so did his hand. “ _Ohhh_ god that’s perfect! Just like that.. _fuck_ I’m gonna cum. I’ve been waiting all day with this fucking plug in for you!” He pressed his hips back to meet as much of the man’s force as he could.

 

“Such a sweet boy for me..Fuck..Come on baby...make me a pretty little mess..” he panted into the teen’s ear, nipping the lobe gently. “Cum for me.” The words were enough to send Carl hurtling over the edge with a sharp cry, his grip on Negan’s hair painful but so fucking good while he spilled over the man’s fist and the sheets below him. The force of it left his thighs trembling, and he purposely clenched them on and off, doing his best to coax his lover to completion, too.

 

Negan groaned deep and gruff, biting down on the teen’s shoulder while he gave a few more short thrusts, cumming hard over the teen’s thighs and the mess that was already present on the sheets with a quiet growl. He coaxed them both through it before he carefully pulled away. “Be a good boy. Clean up the mess on the sheets.”

 

Carl gave him a flirtatious smile, keeping eye contact while he moved away so Negan could watch him lick up the mixture of their messes. He leaned up after he was finished, letting himself be pulled into a harsh kiss. The taste of the two of them mixing between their tongues. It pulled a quiet sound out of the teen, and left him needing more when the man pulled away.

“Shower time.”

 

_____

 

After their shower (in which, the plug was removed and Negan had fucked him senseless against the cool tile,) and a sheet change, Carl found himself back in Negan’s t-shirt, snuggled up in the darkness on the verge of sleep under a warm comforter.

 

“...Carl?”

 

“Hmm?” the teen responded sleepily.

 

“Thank you. For…tonight and for not thinking I’m some sort of weirdo for it.”

 

“Aww baby you’re definitely a fucking weirdo. But I love you, and you make me feel amazing so I don’t mind. I love you.”

 

“I love you too..” Carl barely registered the response as he passed out and Negan followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it! Kudos and comments greatly appreciated! :D <3


End file.
